Just Give Me A Reason
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Helena has always been the odd girl now women out, the strange one. The girl who did not fit in but by a freak accident she will find the place where she truely belongs and WHO she belongs with. But the only thing is, is she willing to change legends and accept her new role. Arthur/Oc


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin or Arthur i repeat i do not own Merlin or Arthur!

**A.N.:** Yes i know another Arthur/oc story. I have another one i started Someone Like You that i might stop if you the readers prefer this one. Basically after awhile which ever is more popular i will update. This is a modern girl stuck in Camelot. It seems like it is a popular theme but oh well. I LOVE IT! So please if you like this story or any story of mine please review/alert/message/favorite! THANK YOU!

The scene we drop in is very distressing. The newly crowned King of Camelot was giving a tongue lashing to his trusted manservant/advisor; but this wasn't like anything the poor lad was given for this time the King was in rage. Camelot's trusted knights were quiet; watching fearfully for Merlin.

"Do I look like an idiot to you MER-LIN?" Arthur started in shaky voice.

"No sire –Arthur I don't" Merlin stuttered. The young warlock was at lost. What could he tell his king/best friend? Can he tell him that yes he lied but it was her fault? She said it was for the best even though he protested. Could he tell him how he dealt with the guilt of using magic on his best friends, how he tampered his mind to forget about the love of his life.

"Arth-"

"Your majesty Merlin for you are no longer one I can trust" Arthur spat at the man who he secretly thought as his brother.

"Your majesty it was her choice. She asked me to do it, I-." Merlin began to try to explain. He knew when he agreed to his friends request that it would come back to haunt him.

"Why would she leave me" Arthur whispered out as he looked at the wall at a daze. Merlin saw the same look on her face whenever he visited. It was of heartbreak and tragedy.

"Sire, she thought you deserved better. She loved you and still does but-"Merlin for the tenth time in the conversation was interrupted.

"WHERE IS SHE? YOU MUST KNOW MERLIN AND I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME THIS INSTANT ON PAIN OF DEATH" Arthur screamed again. Merlin gulped, Arthur was out of character and could tell he was wounded from his sad eyes. He took a breath and for once for a long time told the truth.

"She is in Ealdor, with my mother sire"

~Some time ago~

"That's it open your eyes girl...gently now" I heard a voice call to me. What the hell just happened? I fluttered my eyes to see two UNKNOWN people peering over me. I let out a scream and tried to jolt my body up to defend myself (Hello strangers!) just to feel like I was beaten up.

"Relax my child you are out of harms way" said the older man, "I am Gaius the court physician and this is my apprentice" he pointed to a cute younger man behind him who was grinning. I quietly observed him, he was rather good looking with dark hair, blue eyes and fair skin; the type who was quick to laugh and smile. Wait did the old man say court physician? Where the hell am I? England? Am I going to meet Prince William and Katherine Middleton?! No way... I live in Texas. I started to stammer a bit, as I noticed both men's attention on me.

"E-E-Excuse me, b-but where am I-I again-n?"

Both men looked at me with concern written all over the faces.

"You are in Camelot, my dear" the older man said. Camelot? Yea right! Who did these people think they are? I tried to swing my legs out of the bed and stand up.

"I-I am not an idiot and I don't a-appreciate you treating me so!" I stated red face. "So if you mind I am ahhh"

I fell on top of the black haired young man, oh my goddess why can't I walk? The young man gently put me on the bed, as I tried to avoid his face. I was never good with good looking guys.

"We don't think you are an idiot miss it is just you had quite a nasty blow to your head. Gaius says that you could died if it wasn't for prince-"it sounded like the young man was telling me

"Merlin I do believe the poor girl has had enough excitement for one day" the man who I believed to be Gaius interrupted

"Camelot…M-Merlin!" I asked yelled

"Yes? He questioned with a puzzled face.

"You are a-a-all insane!" I made another weak attempt to get out of the bed far far away from these mental people; fortunately this time I had better luck. I got onto my feet little shaky but before they could make a move on me I dodged them as best as I could. I ran out the door I ran as if it was a matter of life and death; well technically it might as well be. Two creepers telling me I was in the Camelot and one was THE MERLIN! Pshh I may be shy at times but I am no fool. I could hear them yelling after me and I looked back to see the "Merlin" impersonator booking towards me. Sorry buddy but not today…I ran around freaking out silently as I took in my surroundings. How in the world of Doctor who did I end up in a place with a freakin castle! Am I on a movie set? That would explain everyone's weird clothing I took notice of when I ran past them. Note to self need to keep up cardio, I was getting tired and not to mention dizzy with all the running around I was doing. I had no idea where I was going but decided to take towards the woods. I ran as fast as I could even when my vision blurred "damn this is not a good sign oh my god how can I stop my legs. I am going to run into that tree if I can't control my legs!" I thought to myself "wait a second that why is that tree moving!"

BAM!

"Watc-oh wow it is you; how are you feeling? Shouldn't you be in bed" another guy correction a gorgeous guy correction again a gorgeous guy on top of me asked. I felt too aware that his body towered over mine and fitted quite snuggly with mine. I looked at his face with no doubt my blushing one and was suddenly transfixed with his sapphire melting eyes. His face seemed to chiseled out of perfection, his hair was not blond but golden his…Damn myself Helena get your mind out of the gutter and tell him to get off of you. Don't let this attractive man lure you into false safety.

"Can you p-p-please get off m-me" I asked while trying to push his body little off mine.

"O yes. Of course" he said as quickly got off me and offered his hand. I took it gingerly noticing his cheeks seemed to be dusted with pink. He looked as if he stepped out of fairytale book. Great all I need is a unicorn to pop up with a dancing leprechaun and I am all set to a one way ticket to the mad house.

"Um are you alright? Should you not be resting milady" he asked genuinely looking concerned.

"W-What? Do I-I-I know you?" I replied at this point thoroughly confused. I am very positive if I had met this man I would surely remember him.

"You don't' remember me? I sav-"he began

"P-please don't tell me you are Robin Hood or perhaps Prince Rhaegar Targaryen? I-I am clearly in a dream, hit me with your best shot…wait don't tell m-me you are King Arthur" I rambled on.

"Actually it is pr-"the man looked at me as if I was bonkers.

"Where am I? How did I-I get this gown? What is happening to me? Am I going insane?" I ranted.

"Would you like me to answer any of those questions or should I be making a list?" the stranger said in a highly amused voice as he intently stared at me. I bit my lip while I tried to think of a possible explanation for this mess.

The word that came to his mind while staring at the girl no woman in front of him was ravishing. Her thick hair was a lot shorter than the ladies of the court but still longer than a mans. It was brown and curly with lots of different red tints that were literally glowing in the sun. Her skin was fair and contrasted to her pouty pink lips that were still ranting on in heavens no what. But what really set her apart was her eyes … her large almond eyes were the most peculiar color of purple no violet. His eyes traveled down her body which he very much appreciated what he saw. She was shorter than most women and for a word …curvier; softer. Contrary to personal belief he liked a woman who looked like a women. Someone who had curves and wasn't afraid to eat. Yes he very much liked what you he was looking at. But on the down side she seemed to be shy and loony.

"Ouch" I yelped as I attempted to pinch myself. I was testing the theory that this was all a dream, unfortunately my hypothesis was inaccurate and all I was left with was pain in my arm.

"Did you just pinch yourself? The strange man asked in a highly amused manner.

"m-mmmaybe," I began thoroughly confused "where am I?

"You are in Camelot. You really don't remember do you" the man said looking at me with sympathetic eyes. "I was the one who found you in the forest"

"Camelot, you are not teasing me?" I questioned the man cautiously.

"Why would I ever tease you? You are clearly unwell; let me escort you back to our court physician." The very attractive man said as he made a gesture to grab my arm.

"Oh n-no buster I am not going back there I just need to breathe" I sat down criss cross apple sauce on the floor minding the gown I was fashioning. I stared at the deep green fabric with silver swirls on the bottom. I always admired these types of dresses on television and movies; and poof here I am adorning one of them.

"Sooo this is Camelot?" I said trying to make sense of this. "Are you sure this isn't some renaissance faire?"

"I am quite sure I know my own home lands…Where are you from?" he asked.

"M-Me? Well if you are from Camelot I can be from Winterfell" I retorted very cleverly …I thought.

"Winterfell? Is that in close to Careleon?" He questioned

"If you w-w-ish" I shrugged. Wow I have to give it myself I am handling this very well. I am in Camelot…Camelot. The Camelot with King Arthur and his noble knights.

"So what are you doing here?" the man stated, "if you don't mind me asking of course"

"Oh oh I don't know…I don't how or why I am here?" I whispered trying my hardest to focus on breathing. "I can't believe I am here?"

"Why?" the man again questioned.

"Is this 20 questions?" I questioned back; this was starting to get annoying.

"Why is it hard to believe you are in Camelot? He persisted; ignoring my previous question.

"I-I-It is j-just you always hear about the great noble Camelot. How beautiful and legendary it is. With all the fair maidens and noble knights…I-It's just like a fairytale!" I replied nervously as he stared into my eyes with his mesmerizing blue ones.

"You are a strange one" he answered back with a small smile on his face. "What is your name milady?"

"I-I am Helena Victoria err Ravenclaw" I announced softly with a faint blush. Even though this man was charming and quite a looker I didn't want him to know my real last name for I didn't truly know me. Plus he still could be a possible murderer even though I doubt it.

"My pleasure to meet you milady" the desirable man told me with a boyish grin that made me blush. "Oh My name is uh Henry yes Sir Henry hmm Woodtrees"

"Are you a knight-t?"I couldn't help but giggle he was adorable and intriguing, damn it I sound like a little girl with a school crush. Stop it Helena!

"Among other things milady" he answered with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm Interesting name Sir Woodtrees" I teased the rogue knight. I couldn't believe I was actually having a conversation let alone teasing with a handsome stranger without stuttering and blushing till I resembled a tomato (okay there was a little blushing but not as bad as it could be trust me).

"I fear you are mocking me milady" Sir "Woodtrees" retorted back with what a hope was a fake scowl for it had anger in it.

"Never good knight" I smiled at him that he graciously retuned. My goodness he looked better than a Disney prince but he was a real knight. I was just about to gather the courage to question him more about THE CAMELOT when a voice I heard once before rang thru the air!

"Sire, thank god you found her" the dark haired boy came running across the woods. "Is she okay?"

"She is obviously fine; she is with me. But due to the circumstances you should have kept her in bed! You are the worst servant I ever had! Henry yelled at the "Merlin" imposter. Fake Merlin rolled his eyes and walked towards me.

"Eep please don't let him take me. He thinks he is the Merlin" I whispered getting closer to Henry.

"Milady he name is Merlin or you can call him what I prefer to an idiot and I am afraid I have not been totally truthful with you…I am Arthur Pendragon prince of Camelot. It is a pleasure to officially meet you Lady Helena" exclaimed out smoothly as he kissed my hand

"Ar-Arthur P-P-Pendragonnn" I whispered as I did what any sensible women would do, I fainted.

**~REVIEWS ARE BEAUTIFUL AND GREATLY WANTED!~**


End file.
